The invention is based on a priority patent application EP 08102897.9 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to a sun visor for vehicles, comprising a mirror, which is recessed in a depression of the sun visor body, and a mirror cover, which can be operated manually. The mirror is comprised of a plastic glass with integrated support elements. The cover of the mirror is thus e.g. a slider made of plastic, which comprises a handle rail on the side facing away from the mirror, and which engages respective groove type guides with each of its rims extending in linear movement direction.